Superman and the Men of Steel
His cape is shown to be made of indestructible Kryptonian fibers. Krypton is redesigned to more closely resemble modern society. Synopsis Superman attacks the corrupt businessman Glen Glenmorgan to scare a confession out of him. He beats up Glenmorgan's thugs and shrugs off police bullets, then leaps into the night. General Sam Lane sends the U.S. Military after Superman, using Lex Luthor as a consultant. They attack with tanks and helicopters, forcing Superman to rescue tenement squatters as their building is destroyed. Clark Kent escapes back to his tiny apartment, where his landlord Mrs. Nyxly asks for the rent. Clark calls his best friend Jimmy Olsen at a rival paper to alert him of Glenmorgan's plans. Jimmy's partner Lois Lane insists that they ignore him, and she follows Glenmorgan's men onto a train. The train goes out of control and Superman is forced to stop it, knocking him unconscious. It is revealed that this was Luthor's plan, and he enlisted Glenmorgan to help him. Luthor attempts to torture Superman for information. They run tests on his physiology, and Luthor insists that as an alien Superman has no rights. John Henry Irons quits Sam Lane's "Steel Soldier" project in protest. Luthor mentions the planet Krypton, but Superman has never heard of it. The military is unable to contain him for long, and Superman easily breaks out of his restraints. Superman calmly walks through the building while they're shooting at him, and sees the rocket he was found in as a child. Sam Lane tries to keep his daughter Lois from getting in, and they're surprised to see Superman getting out. John Corben volunteers to fight Superman wearing a metal suit designed by Emmett Vale. Luthor is shown to be getting his information about Superman from Brainiac. In a flashback to Krypton before it exploded, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van deal with the "Collector of Worlds" known as Brainiac. Lara barely escapes from Kandor with her baby before the Collector steals the city. Back in the present, Clark is hassled by cops for investigating Glenmorgan. They ransack his apartment, and Mrs. Nxyly discovers that Clark is Superman. Glenmorgan uses his influence with Galaxy Broadcasting and the Daily Planet to drive the public against Superman. The anti-alien sentiment leads to riots in the streets, and people begin attacking him on sight. Jimmy and Lois try to get Clark to move to the Daily Planet, but he refuses to let Glenmorgan buy him out. Brainiac takes control of the technology in Metropolis, and sends his Terminauts to destroy the population. Corben enters the "Steel Soldier" suit and becomes possessed by Brainiac, demanding to know where Superman is. The Terminauts begin terrorizing Metropolis, as they spawn and self-replicate. Kent turns into Superman to fight the robots. John Henry Irons begins wearing his own metal suit to help. Brainiac uses Corben to find Lois and demand to see Superman. Superman battles Corben, but is beaten to the ground. Irons arrives to help and shuts down the warsuit he created, defeating Corben. Superman returns to the fight, but finds that Brainiac has bottled and stolen Metropolis. Sam Lane asks Superman to help save his daughter. | Issues = * -- Superman Versus The City of Tomorrow * -- Superman in Chains * -- World Against Superman * -- Superman and the Men of Steel • Hearts of Steel * -- Rocket Song • Baby Steps * -- When Superman Learned to Fly • Last Day * -- Superman's Doomsday Decision • Meanwhile... * -- The Collector of Worlds | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = appears.]] * Pandora makes a cameo appearance to witness the events of this storyline, as she does every #1 issue published as part of The New 52. This is directly following her first appearance in the pages of Flashpoint. , see excerpt She can be seen on the train next to Jimmy and Lois while it's about to crash. * The younger Superman presented in this story is a clear homage to the Golden Age of comics, similar to how Morrison wrote All-Star Superman as a Silver Age tribute. Superman's attitude towards fighting crime is presented the same way as it was in his first appearance. | Trivia = * This story establishes that Lois Lane gave Kal-El the name "Superman." | RecommendedReading = ---- ---- | Links = }} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References